De l'érotisme du yaourt
by Yzanmyo et LiliCatAll
Summary: Un yaourt, à priori, ça n'a rien d'érotique. Mais quand on est un jeune adolescent bourré d'hormones cela peut vite donner d'étranges idées... UR. Yaoi.


**Titre :** De l'érotisme du Yaourt.

 **Auteur :** Yzanmyo et Lilicat.

 **Bêta :** Aiko.

 **Fandom :** Haikyuu !

 **Pairing :** Variés : Kageyama/Hinata, Daichi Sawamura/Koshi Sugawara, Asashi/Nishinoya, Kei Tsukishima/Tadashi Yamaguchi; Tetsurou Kuroo/Kozume Kenma;

 **Rating :** T

 **Genre :** Humour/Romance.

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Haruichi Furudate.

 **Résumé :** Un yaourt, à priori, ça n'a rien d'érotique. Mais quand on est un jeune adolescent bourré d'hormones cela peut vite donner d'étranges idées... UR. Yaoi.

 **Avertissement** : Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre d'un jeu du FoF. Il fallait écrire en une heure sur le thème : Yaourt.

Bonne lecture,

Yzan & Lili.

* * *

 **-De l'érotisme du Yaourt-**

\- Ah ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait chaud, s'exclama Hinata en s'écroulant sur le sol du gymnase où Kageyama et lui s'entraînaient depuis plus de cinq heures maintenant.

Ouvrant la glacière laissée à leur intention par leur manager, il en sortit une bouteille d'eau qu'il tendit à son coéquipier et prit celle de yaourt à boire pour lui. Avidement, il l'ouvrit et bu une longue gorgée désaltérante, poussant un soupir de contentement.

Kageyama s'immobilisa, le goulot de la bouteille d'eau pressé contre ses lèvres. Oubliant de boire, un filet d'eau dégoulina sur son menton, la sensation humide sur son t-shirt le faisant enfin réagir. Venant juste de se moquer traîtreusement, et d'une voix froide, d'Hinata à propos de la moustache blanche qui venait de spontanément lui pousser à cause du yaourt à boire qu'il venait de vider, il s'était statufié devant la réaction de son camarade.

Hinata, mort de rire, s'était spontanément débarrassé de celle-ci non pas en l'essuyant avec sa main, mais en la retirant tout bonnement de la pointe de sa langue. Une langue rose et taquine qui avait savamment récupéré le yaourt liquide sans en laisser échapper la moindre goutte… avec innocence et spontanéité, laissant Kageyama pantois, les yeux écarquillés. Le pire fut qu'immédiatement des idées perverses lui traversèrent l'esprit, achevant de le perturber.

C'était la première fois qu'il avait ce genre de pensées pour... ce genre de pensées tout court en fait. A part le volley, il ne s'était jamais intéressé à rien d'autre, et surtout pas à ça ! Il rentra chez lui, encore troublé par le tour perfide de son imagination. Au petit matin, il était carrément enragé : il avait pensé à ça toute la nuit ! C'était... énervant ! Il aurait dû rêver de match enfiévrés et pas de yaourts, et encore moins d'Hinata ! Surtout pas dans ce genre de positions !

Le lendemain, quand Hinata arriva au gymnase, il ne comprit pas le regard noir que son coéquipier lui lança. Haussant les épaules, il posa ses affaires et s'apprêta à rejoindre le brun sur le terrain quand un détail l'interpella. Surpris, il demanda au coach :

\- Pourquoi Kageyama s'entraîne aux passes sur des bouteilles de yaourt ? Il le fait avec des bouteilles d'eau d'habitude, non ?

Le coach eut une grimace et répondit :

\- J'en sais rien. Mais je l'ai entendu marmonner que tout était de la faute de ce foutu yaourt... J'ai pas compris de quoi il parlait...

 **-oOo-**

Yamaguchi lisait tranquillement un magasine, assis sur le trottoir devant le magasin de leur coach, grignotant un pain brioché fourré. Tournant la page suivante, il s'étrangla brusquement avec sa bouchée, toussant et crachotant, des larmes pleins les yeux. Tsukishima, ses écouteurs vissés sur les oreilles, lui jeta un regard curieux et se pencha par-dessus son épaule, découvrant la source d'une telle réaction chez son ami, qui était en fait bien plus que cela.

Plaçant lentement ses écouteurs autour de son cou, il lut l'article dont le gros titre clinquant était immanquable sur la page glacée : "Sodomie, on vous dis tout !" Lentement, Tsukishima releva les yeux du magasine une fois sa lecture achevée et les posa sur son voisin.

\- Tu savais toi que la sodomie, c'était plus facile avec du yaourt ? lâcha-t-il platement.

Leurs regards se croisèrent longuement, les pommettes de Yamaguchi se colorant peu à peu.

Celui-ci secoua lentement la tête de gauche à droite, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Son coeur battit la chamade. Oubliant sa brioche, il reposa ses yeux sur le magasine, incapable de faire autrement, bien trop gêné. Le regard de Kei le brûlait littéralement. Il rougit jusqu'à la pointe de ses oreilles. Depuis qu'ils faisaient "ça" avec Kei, il avait des réactions de plus en plus absurdes. Et puis, qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'acheter ce stupide magasine, et quelle idée aussi de faire des articles sur ce genre de sujet, non mais !

La voix de Tsukishima le fit presque sursauter.

\- Dis, Tadashi… Tu as des yaourts dans ton frigo ? demanda le blond, trouvant la réaction de son camarade totalement adorable, son trouble lui donnant de curieuses idées et envies.

Yamaguchi hocha alors tout aussi lentement la tête que précédemment, de haut en bas pour lui signifier que oui. Kei ne put se retenir de glisser une main rassurante dans la tignasse brune de son ami qui semblait subitement atteint de mutisme.

\- Je passe chez toi tout à l'heure ? lui dit-il à voix basse, se penchant vers lui pour lui glisser sa question à l'oreille.

Yamaguchi aurait voulu se fondre dans le trottoir. Cependant, il ne put s'empêcher d'acquiescer tout aussi précautionneusement mais avec conviction à la proposition de celui qui était devenu bien plus qu'un ami. Mille scénarios érotiques impliquant le yaourt se formèrent dans sa tête, rendus particulièrement concrets parce qu'il avait acquis une certaine expérience au contact du blond dans ce domaine. Impossible, à ce rythme, il allait décéder sur place d'embarras.

 **-oOo-**

Assis côte à côte dans l'herbe derrière le gymnase, Asashi et Nishinoya discutaient tranquillement tout en mangeant leurs bentôs respectifs. Le libéro sortit de son sac un pot de yaourt et une banane, sans cesser de raconter ses nouvelles idées pour améliorer son jeu et les combinaisons possibles entre les compétences d'Asashi et les siennes. Il pela méthodiquement son fruit, ouvrit son yaourt et plongea l'extrémité de la banane dans le laitage avant de la manger.

Asashi se figea, ses baguettes restant en suspend à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres, ses yeux rivés sur la bouche de son ami d'où ressortait lentement le fruit longiligne. Incapable d'avoir la moindre pensée, cohérente ou non, il suivit les gestes de son coéquipier. Celui-ci replongea la banane dans le yaourt, l'imbibant soigneusement du laitage, avant de la porter à nouveau à ses lèvres.

\- Asashi ? s'étonna Nishinoya en voyant son ami le fixer intensément en rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles. Tu vas bien ?

L'Ace de l'équipe acquiesça mollement, ses yeux toujours rivés sur le fruit. Suivant son regard Nishinoya expliqua :

\- J'adore la banane avec du yaourt à la fraise. Tu veux essayer ? proposa-t-il en tendant son dessert à son sempai.

Ce fut à ce moment précis que les neurones d'Asashi se remirent en route, lui envoyant une multitude d'images toutes plus perverses les unes que les autres. Nishinoya s'affola en le voyant soudainement saigner du nez abondamment.

\- Asashi ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?! Tu saignes !

Pour seule réponse Asashi s'évanouit, s'écroulant sur l'herbe aux côtés de son ami... et principal objet de ses pensées perverses.

 **-oOo-**

Sugawara retira la chemise de l'uniforme du lycée, se préparant à enfiler le t-shirt de son ensemble du club de volley. Un courant d'air froid vint chatouiller ses narines, le faisant brusquement éternuer, attirant instantanément sur lui l'attention de tous les autres membres de l'équipe de volley en train de se changer en même temps que lui dans la petite pièce.

\- A tes souhaits Suga ! lui lança Tanaka.

Le remerciant, Sugawara allait enfiler son t-shirt quand une nouvelle réflexion à haute voix de celui-ci le figea.

\- Dis donc Vice-Capitaine, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? On dirait que tu as chopé un coup de soleil sur le torse, non ?

Rougissant de gêne, Sugawara marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligible avec un sourire d'excuse et enfila rapidement son survêtement, pressé d'aller s'entraîner. Ses prunelles fusillèrent du regard son capitaine non loin de là qui n'en menait lui non plus pas bien large et se faisait tout petit, se changeant à toute vitesse.

Une énorme pointe de culpabilité tarauda Sawamura. Adorant les laitages, il avait assouvi l'un de ses fantasmes la nuit dernière : lécher du yaourt, le produit soigneusement étalé, sur le buste plus qu'attirant de son petit ami, Koshi. Manque de chance, celui-ci avait fait une réaction allergique, une belle, développant une magnifique plaque rouge partout où l'aliment avait été en contact avec son épiderme fragile et sensible.

La discussion fut lancée sur les bienfaits et les méfaits du soleil et sur les différents moyens de s'en protéger, notamment les écrans solaires. Soulagé de ne plus être le centre d'attention, Suga sortit de la pièce une fois prêt, non sans donner une tape amicale derrière la tête de son capitaine qui ne savait vraiment plus où se mettre et n'osait le regarder alors qu'il laçait ses basket.

\- La prochaine fois, Daishi, on essayera avec du chocolat fondu, lui chuchota-t-il avec un sourire innocent avant de s'éclipser.

 **-oOo-**

Dans la cafétéria du Lycée Nekoma, Kenma et Kuroo étaient assis face à face, mangeant tranquillement leur déjeuner, les autres membres de l'équipe de volley-ball assis autour d'eux de part et d'autre de la grande table rectangulaire. Kuroo avait fini depuis longtemps. Repoussant légèrement son plateau devant lui et se carrant confortablement sur sa chaise, il entama des discussions avec les uns et les autres sur les matchs à venir, leurs adversaires,…

Écoutant les conversations d'une oreille distraite, n'intervenant que lorsque le sujet l'intéressait vraiment comme par exemple Shôyô de l'équipe de Karasuno, Kenma se concentrait sur le pot de yaourt à la vanille qu'il tenait entre ses mains, faisant lentement voyager sa cuillère du yaourt à ses lèvres. Il adorait les yaourts à la vanille… Et il était hors de question qu'il en gaspille la moindre miette, léchant soigneusement sa cuillère à chaque voyage.

En équilibre précaire sur les trois pieds de sa chaise, ses bras nonchalamment croisés derrière sa nuque, Kuroo posa les yeux sur son ami d'enfance et vis-à-vis, affichant tout à coup une expression tendre et protectrice à son égard. Une goutte blanche de yaourt à la vanille avait atterri sur le menton de Kenma, celui-ci ne s'en étant pas rendu compte, trop occupé à lécher sa cuillère. Comme une mère couvant son petit oisillon, Kuroo fit toucher le sol aux quatre pieds de sa chaise et se pencha en avant, s'emparant d'une serviette en papier.

\- Kenma, fais attention. Tu manges vraiment n'importe comment… lui dit-il.

Malheureusement, il loupa son coup en tentant d'essuyer le menton de son ami, la goutte de yaourt échouant sur son index. Avant même qu'il ait pu réagir, Kenma attrapa sa main et lécha le précieux laitage parfumé à la vanille. Pétrifié, Kuroo resta ainsi, le bras tendu, Kenma retournant à son yaourt sans lui prêter plus d'attention que cela, bien trop absorbé par sa dégustation.

Ses yeux restèrent rivés sur son ami d'enfance, Kuroo ne pouvant détacher son regard du visage concentré. Se reculant lentement, il suivit le trajet de cette langue rose se promenant sur la cuillère, sur cette bouche enfournant les petits monticules blancs avec une satisfaction évidente, les savourant consciencieusement. Incapable d'arrêter le bouillonnement de ses hormones conjugué à son imagination fertile qui devint tout à coup très productive, les battements du coeur de Kuroo accélérèrent pendant qu'il restait bouche-bée.

Plaquant brusquement sa grande main sur son visage, le capitaine de l'équipe de Nekoma tenta de se reprendre. Non, pas du tout ! Son esprit ne venait absolument pas de s'inspirer de quelques magasines et vidéos porno qu'il avait maté en douce dans sa chambre… Pas du tout ! Mettant en scène Kenma en train de lécher et d'avaler avec tout autant de satisfaction bien autre chose qu'un innocent yaourt… Et puis pourquoi Kenma d'ailleurs… Perturbé, il ne réalisa pas tout de suite que la tablée se levait pour aller déposer les plateaux, la pause déjeuner touchant à sa fin.

Se levant à son tour, Kenma posa un regard intrigué sur son ami d'enfance, inquiété par son immobilisme.

\- Tu viens Kuro ? lui lança-t-il de sa voix timide.

\- H-hein ? Oui, oui ! J'arrive !

Haussant les épaules devant le retour à la normale de Kuroo qui se leva d'un bond et le rejoignit avec son plateau dans les mains, Kenma le laissa passer devant lui et lui emboîta le pas, sa bouche encore pleine des délicieuses et fantomatiques saveurs de vanille de son yaourt.

Fin.

* * *

Commentaires des auteures :

Et voilà ! En une heure sur le thème de Yaourt… Voici le petit délire qui nous est venu et qu'on vous a proposé avec Lili. C'est amusant et léger, pas bien méchant mais très rigolo à écrire. A refaire sans hésitation ! On espère que ça vous a plu autant qu'à nous. N'hésitez pas à nous le dire !

 **Yzan** : Yata ! Ma première incursion dans le fandom d'Haikyuu ! Yes ! Bon en toute honnêteté, je galère pas mal à m'y retrouver dans les noms des personnages… Mais franchement, ne sont-ils pas mignons tous ces adolescents passionnés de volley ? Certains duos sont juste… Kyaaaaaa ! Hum… Donc il fallait que je vienne fourrer mon nez par ici et avec ma fidèle acolyte Lili, c'est tellement amusant ! Définitivement, y a des choses à faire dans ce fandom !

 **Lili** : Que des garçons... tous différents... tous sportifs... Ah ! Le bonheur des yaoistes ! Mdr ! Une petite pensée émue pour notre bêta Loute, bananophobe reconnue et assumée. Et un immense merci à notre Bêta de choc : Aiko ! Qui a tout corrigé ! Merci Aiko ! On t'aime ! Bon, choupinette... Qu'est-ce qu'on va pouvoir leur faire comme misères à ces bishos ?


End file.
